


Recycled Beverages

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note: Features Jade having a penis.) The bottle of soda Jade drank earlier ran through her body, and now she has to piss. She decides to treat herself and indulge her fetish, by relieving herself in the empty bottle and then proceeding to drink the contents and masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recycled Beverages

Jade pushed her chair back from her desk. She'd been enjoying the growing sensation of fullness in her bladder for a while. Even more than that, she'd been looking forward to be able to indulge herself and her pee fetish in one of her favorite ways. Drinking her own piss was something she kept as an occasional treat. She'd been planning on it all day, and right now she was ready to take a leak and treat herself. 

With a smile, Jade slid her skirt up to her waist, and pulled her panties to the side to take out her dick. She'd been pretty horny for a while, but over the last five minutes had managed to take her mind off of it for long enough that she wasn't too hard to piss. Jade sat up straight, and grabbed the empty soda bottle off her desk. She'd chugged down the contents earlier, and now she was going to give herself a refill.

Jade put the bottle up to the tip of her penis and, with a happy moan, started to pee. She watched has her stream arced through the bottle and splashed against the side, before running down to pool up in a pale yellow puddle at the bottom. The sense of relief felt nice, and Jade smiled as she watched her pee start to fill the bottle. 

Soon, the tilted bottle contained enough pee that Jade could easily aim her stream into the urine already there, and she giggled to herself as she heard the resulting gentle splash. There was always something fun about pissing into a bottle, and Jade felt especially naughty doing it right here sitting in her desk chair. 

Jade kept pissing and the bottle kept filling. She savored the feeling of the warmth of her urine through the plastic, and the sight of the pale yellow liquid as it pooled together. As the bottle got closer to full, she tilted it closer to vertical to make sure it didn't spill, having to lift herself out of the chair slightly. For a moment she was worried that she was going to overflow, but then could feel the force of her stream weaken. Her bladder emptied fully soon after, leaving only a little room left in the bottle. She smiled to herself; she'd waited just the right amount of time.

She tucked her dick back into her panties, and then leaned back into her chair. Jade brought the bottle of warm pee up to her face and sniffed. It smelled like, well, fresh urine - but the slightly acrid smell was pleasant to Jade's nose. The scent unleashed her pent-up horniness, and her penis suddenly stiffened. Jade reached down and started to gently rub it through her underwear. 

Jade put the bottle to her lips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back just a bit, taking a small sip of her pee. She wasn't sure how to describe the taste - it was a bit weird, to be honest. Kind of salty and bitter, but also sort of sweet because the bottle had originally contained diet soda and the artificial sweeteners passed right through her. But her fetish was a powerful thing, and when she was horny like this she could scarcely imagine anything better running over her tongue.

Jade tilted the bottle up again to take a larger gulp. Her piss felt hot as she swished it around her mouth briefly, before swallowing. She moaned slightly, and picked up the pace at which she was rubbing herself. Usually she masturbated after finishing her drink, but today she was worked up enough that didn't feel like waiting. She didn't even feel like taking off her panties - as she rubbed herself through them, the cloth tugged against the rest of her dick in a pleasant way. It would make a bit of a mess, but that was the least of her worries now. Jade took another gulp of pee, and let it sit in her mouth a moment to savor the warmth and the strange taste. After a moment she swallowed it, and groaned heavily as she rubbed herself harder. She already felt close to an orgasm, and was aching for release. Maybe she'd fantasized and teased herself a bit too much earlier.

After a moment's thought, Jade decided to just go with it. She usually did this sort of thing slowly and deliberately so that she could savor it and fantasize about it later, but there was nothing wrong with letting herself get lost in it this time. She jerked the bottle upward and began chugging her pee as it poured out. With her other hand she rubbed herself through her underwear with the intent of getting herself off as quickly as possible. Soon after, she began to thrust her hips back and forth, to rhythmically press against her hand a bit harder. 

Finally Jade started to come, making a sticky wet spot in her panties that she could feel against the palm of her hand. The simultaneous sensation of orgasming in her underwear while slurping down her own piss was just amazing - it was easily the most satisfying sexual experience she'd ever given herself. She moaned softly to herself in between swallows. A small bit of pee dribbled out from the corner of her mouth and down her chin, but for the most part Jade's orgasmic bliss didn't distract her from continuing to chug down her warm urine.

Jade's orgasm lingered for quite a while, but finally tapered off, just as she was greedily catching the last few drops of pee from the bottle on her tongue. With a groan of deep satisfaction, she leaned back into her chair to savor the afterglow. She cradled the bottle against her breasts, and gently poked at the large sticky spot on her underwear. She'd go and get herself cleaned up in a few minutes. But for right now, she closed her eyes again and sat back to revel in her just-satisfied fantasy.


End file.
